Leave Me Alone
by iChocolateCandi
Summary: A party is thrown in a old warehouse during a dark Halloween night. Teenagers drinking, talking and having fun. What they don't know is that someone is watching them very closely, killing them one by one.


First Chapter of my first horror story!  
I hope you guys like this as much as I do  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Clean Up The Maid**

It was a dark Halloween night.

People walking around with their children in varities of costumes and clothes.

While, everyone is out trick or treating, teenages are out having fun, partying in an old warehouse.

There was music blasting. The teens drinking, talking, dancing and everyone wearing a Halloween costume as well. Well mostly everyone. The only ones wearing costumes were the girls.

Five girls stood together watching everyone have fun and talk.

"I think it's a great idea to have a party in a warehouse." Kelly said. She was dressed as a sailor.

"Especially on Halloween." added Ashley. She was a dark angel.

"Well I think it's stupid." Melina complained. She wasn't dressed as anything. she wore a red and black jump-suit with black fur leg warmers starting at her knees.

"Oh come on, Melina. Why do you keep hating Chris's parties?" Mickie asked. She was Lara Croft

Melina rolled her eyes. "Because everytime I go to these, Randy is always there, flirting with me every second he gets. Why can't he understand that I don't like him and I will never sleep with him?" Melina complained even more.

Trish laughed. "Melina, do you know how many girls wish to be in your place? Randy actually likes you." Trish said. She was wonder woman.

"No, he only does this because I'm the only girl in school he hasn't had in his bed." Melina pointed out. The girls started laughing at her.

The guys walked up to the girls.

"Hello ladies." John greeted them.

"Hey guys." the girls said in a unison.

Randy walked up behind Melina - smirking - looking at her up and down. "Hey there, sexy." Randy said in a low, sexy tone.

Melina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes once more. She didn't even bother to turn around because she knew that voice anywhere.

"And the torture begins." she said.

"You missed me baby?" Randy asked finally moving his way into Melina's sight.

"No I didn't miss you. I don't even think about you." Melina confessed.

"Melina, there's no need to lie in front of our friends." Randy said smirking.

The group watched as the two bickered back and forth. It was getting really tiring to them rest. They fight constantly about the same thing over and over again.

The group just walked away, leaving Randy and Melina to keep fighting about something completely stupid.

"Will they ever stop arguring and just kiss each other?" asked Trish.

"I don't think so. As long as Melina keeps this up, they'll be arguring until they die." responded Jeff.

**xx~~~~xx~~~~xx~~~~xx~~~~xx**

Maryse - dressed as a french maid - walked through the halls of the warehouse.

She could hear the music blasting through the empty hallways.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she couldn't help but to think about Chris Jericho.

The two have been dating for over 2 months and have been fighting for about 3 weeks.

She never wanted this to happen. They fight over stupid things every second of the day and it never stops.

They fought over something once again during the party and Maryse couldn't take it anymore. She just walked away from it.

She loved him with all her heart but the fighting, she just couldn't handle it anymore.

She could feel the hot tears surrounding her eyes. She wiped them away only to be greeted by another set of tears that were already being formed.

Maryse let one tear roll down her cheek before wiping it away.

As the French- Canadian walked around, she could feel someone following her.

She stopped and turned around. No one. She shrugged off the feeling and continued the path.

She could still feel someone following her. She turned around once again.

"Hello?" Maryse called. "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

"Come on guys, I know it's Halloween but this is not funny."

Still no answer.

She turned around to see a black figure standing a couple of feet away from her.

As she stepped back - tripping over something - she fell.

The figure walked closer and closer to her. He pulled out something shiny. Maryse could see her reflection. It was a knife.

Maryse started to cry. "Who are you?" she cried.

The figure didn't answer, he just walked closer and closer everytime Maryse moved back.

She backed up into a wall. She couldn't move any further. The tears were coming down now.

He was going to kill her.

"Please leave me alone! Please!" Maryse begged.

The killer grabbed her arm - lifted up the knife - and slowly brought it down.

Maryse managed to squeeze her arm out of his grip and run pass him.

The French- Canadian ran as fast as she could but only to be attacked from behind.

She tried to crawl away but the killer had other plans. He stood up above her and lifted up her chin, placing the knife towards her neck.

She begged and pleaded for him to let her live but only to be ignored.

The killer finally moved the knife across her neck. Slitting it deep.

Maryse's blood poured out from the cut as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

The killer looked at the knife then the body of Maryse. Wiping the blood off the knife, he walked away from his work. One down. The rest of the party to go.

**xx~~~~xx~~~~xx~~~~xx~~~~xx**

Chris walked through the crowd of people, looking for his girlfriend.

They have had another fight and she just walked away from him.

"Maryse! Maryse, where are you?" Chris called over the music.

He managed to get to the stereo and turned off the music. The people groaned as they looked at Chris for an explanation.

"Okay guys, I need your help. I need-" he was cut off by the sound of a girl screaming.

It was Maria. They all followed the scream. They found Maria standing over Maryse's body.

The girls screamed as the guys just stood there shocked about what they were seeing.

Chris slowly walked over to Maryse's body and sat on the ground next to her.

"Is she?" Melina started.

Chris placed two fingers on the side of her neck. He shook his head.

"Chris! Your fingers!" Michelle yelled. He looked at his hand. Red blood dripped from his fingers, his eyes widened.

Chris jumped up glaring at the group of people. "Who did this!?" he yelled. Everyone stayed quiet, looking around.

"Who!" he yelled out of anger.

"Chris calm down." Matt comfronted him.

'Why should I calm down!? My girlfriend was just killed!" Chris yelled once more beofre storming off into the darkness.

"Chris!" Maria yelled running after him before she disappeared as well.

The group looked on then focused their attention onto the fallen body of Maryse.

Then they all realized something.

Someone was in the building with them and that person...

Wanted to kill them all as well.

* * *

**A/N: Okay my first chapter!** **What do you guys think of it? I wanted to get this up on Halloween but I really couldn't. I had too much stuff to do. And I'm so sorry it's short but I was in a rush. I promise the next chapter will be longer and will be out sooner. Thanks for reading. And I'm not going to do any previews for this story either. I want it to be a surprise for everyone.  
You guys rock for reading this!**


End file.
